


Put Your Heart in It

by TheUKAmazingDan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Athlete!Phil, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, High School AU, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Injuries, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, nice old ladies, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: Dan didn’t expect his first kiss to happen in the office of the school nurse, especially not with the athletic motorcycle-riding sex-bomb Phil Lester.





	Put Your Heart in It

**Author's Note:**

> hey look who’s back with her trashy and badly written phanfics.

I fiddled with my fringe, flattening it out and making sure it was perfectly in place. I was obsessed with my hair. It was the prettiest thing about me, at least that's what I thought. It was a bland shade of brown, and sometimes it was curly, sometimes it was straight. But it was always there, almost covering my eyes and letting me hide behind the strands. In short, I absolutely loved it.

"Howell!"

I jumped, looking up from my bubblegum pink converse into the face of my gym teacher. "Yes, Sir?" I questioned, voice shaking as I met the older, and much more muscular man's eyes.

His face softened once he heard the obvious tremble in my voice. "You were in la la land again." He smiled, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "Class ended a few minutes ago. You can go get your things from the locker room."

"O-okay, Sir." I stuttered, then turned around and headed for one of the places I dreaded the most: the locker room. I walked slowly across the football field toward the outer locker room entrance, following the parade of boys that were already far ahead of me, shuffling into the building. I kept my eyes on my shoes as I walked, muttering as I spotted stains on my converse, courtesy of the damp grass. 

When I reached the door, I took a big breath before gripping the metal handle and opening it. Steam and shouts poured out from the medium-sized room, and I hesitantly walked in, hoping to avoid getting snapped at with towels and being pushed against walls like usual. Of course, that was obviously too much to hope for, because almost as soon as I walked in and headed towards my locker, I could hear the chatter die down. 

"Get held back by Teach, Howell?" 

I grimaced, then turned my head slightly toward the producer of the noise. I hated Chris Kendall. He picked on me because he knew I was weaker than him. He also didn't really approve of how I dressed, but I refused to change an aspect of my personality to please a bully. "I just didn't feel like running back." I lied meekly, my hands shaking as I tried to unlock the combination lock on my gym locker.

"Wanted to postpone what happens next, huh?" He laughed, raising an eyebrow and looking at me with what I could only describe as malice in his eyes. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist, and unlike me, he had a very low chance of having his covering yanked off of him. 

"I-I wasn't t-try to a-avoid y-you..." I murmured, finally managing to unlock the lock and reached into the locker to pull out my change of clothes and other personal items. 

"Like hell, you weren't." He scoffed, then started toward me, walking slowly to seem more intimidating. He was chomping on a big piece of bubblegum like usual, and as he approached, he started blowing bubbles with it. 

I looked around, trying to find a way to escape, and finally noticed a clear path to the bathroom stalls. They couldn't get to me in there unless they broke down the door, but the boys here weren't all that into breaking school property. I made a run for it, dropping my things into a pastel ball on the floor and barely dodging Kendall as he stuck out his arm to grab me. I ran faster towards the stalls than I did during the entire gym class. 

I was almost there, only a few more feet, but then a foot stuck out to trip me, and I landed flat on my front, my face hitting the locker room floor with a loud crack. The entire room went silent, except for the loud wails I was letting out. I reached up to feel my nose, but as soon as my fingers grazed the swollen flesh I let out another cry. 

"Howell, shut the fuck up! Get him up! Get him off the fucking floor!" Chris hissed, whipping off his towel and pulling a pair of boxers up his legs while running over to where I was lying. Two of his friends grabbed me by the arms and hauled me up, then slammed my back against the lockers. "I told you to stop him, not break his nose!" 

I held back my cries of pain, but tears still fell from my eyes. Blood was gushing from my nose, and the redness dripped down my face. I could feel it coating my lips, but I resisted the urge to lick it off since my hands weren't free. I could feel myself going a little light-headed, but I refused to let myself pass out. 

"We can't go out like this. We're going to get suspended!" One of the cronies cried. 

"Oh my God, Chris my mom is going to kill me!" The other panicked. 

"Calm the fuck down!" Chris whisper-yelled. "If anything we'll get detention." I looked over Chris's shoulder at the boys on the other side of the locker room, but they all determinedly avoided my gaze. 

"You didn't see anything!" One of the brutes holding me down called out to the boys leaving the room. 

"We never do." Came a weak response, and in a few moments, the rest of them had shuffled out of the locker room and into the school. I wished I could join them. 

"Now, Danny Boy, we're going to get our stories straight." Chris stated, looking me in the eye. 

"I won't lie to protect your ass." I spat back, blood pouring into my mouth and tears still falling. It probably wasn't my best decision to smart mouth a person who could punch me in the face with very little remorse. 

"No, you'll lie to protect your ass. If you say we did it, you'll be fucking sorry, Howell." He threatened, closing the space between us. "Boys, you can go." He ordered, and their hands dropped from my arms. Immediately his hands came to push me back by my shoulders.

"Don't let us get caught." One of the boys warned as he exited, his friend in tow. 

"Repeat after me, Dan. 'I slipped and fell.' Got that?" Chris growled, shoving me harder against the metal locker doors. 

"No." I whimpered back. I wasn't going to let them get away with possibly breaking my fucking nose. That was in a totally different field than having my books thrown out of my hands and onto the floor and getting sticky notes with slurs on them stuck onto my back. 

"That isn't smart." He whispered, his tone on the edge of rage. 

"I'm telling." I stated in defiance, trembling with fear under his hands.

"You just don't learn, do you?" Chris hissed, grabbing me by the front of my gym shirt. 

"Don't punch me again..." I begged, my lip trembling and nose running with both snot and blood. 

"No, I think what I'm about to do will hurt you worse." He grunted, forcing me against the locker with his strength. 

"W-what are you going to do to me?" I whimpered, fear probably obvious in my eyes. 

"This." He answered, reaching into his mouth and pulling out his gum. Then, he did the unimaginable. He smushed it into the top of my head. "Good luck getting that out." He smirked, then let my body fall from his grip as he moved away to collect his stuff and hurriedly put on his regular clothes. 

"Oh my God!" I screamed as soon as I was free. I brought my hands up to my hair, then let them fall to my sides when I felt just how squished in the gum actually was. "How could you?" I cried, tears freely streaming down my face as I let myself slide down to the floor and wrapped my arms around myself. 

"This could have all been avoided, Dan. I asked you to do’s one thing and you wouldn’t do it." Chris replied coldly, only moments before I was left with the sound of the locker room door slamming shut.

I looked up, then wiped my tears from my face with the back of my hand. The locker room was empty besides myself, the items I had dropped before I was tripped, and the little pools of blood that had driped everywhere. I let out another loud sob now that I was alone in the locker room. 

My nose pulsed with each second, but it was now the furthest thing from my mind. I would have to get a buzz cut. They'd probably have to shave my entire head. There was absolutely no way on earth anyone would be able to get out that large piece of gum without any cutting. 

I shut my eyes, then brought a hand up to wipe my nose. I dragged my hand across my face, then wiped my bloody and gross knuckles on my gym shorts. I could still feel my nose steadily dripping, and I began wondering how much blood I had already lost. 

Distantly, I could hear the sound of the bell ringing, signalling the beginning of another period. It took me only a moment to process that that meant more boys would be pouring into the locker room at any second. I hesitantly stood up, swaying slightly with light-headedness. Then, I stumbled around the room, gathering my possessions before heading over to the toilet stalls and shutting myself inside. I plopped almost immediately onto the toilet seat, letting my body sag against the side wall and setting my things onto the surprisingly clean floor. "Oh, fuck..." I muttered as my head pounded, then I reached up to hold it, only to sink my fingers into the gum. "Double fuck." I remarked, pulling my hand away. 

The door to the locker room slammed against the wall and the room was filled with chatter, letting me know that I was no longer alone. My head ached as the room became louder and the temperature rose with the extra bodies. I pulled off a few squares of toilet paper and held it to my nose, knowing that if I didn't want to be discovered, I would have to refrain from sniffing. Noises got closer to the stall, and I braced myself, hoping no one would try the door. 

"Peters, I didn't know you used Secret! Isn't that girl's deodorant?" A voice called out teasingly from the other side of the stall. Whoops and laughter could also be heard as whoever Peters was got teased. 

My eyes immediately shot down to my pile of items, and I noticed the missing deodorant right away. It wasn't on my pile, but lying directly outside of the stall door. I was about to reach down and fish it back under, but a hand shot down to grab it. "Shit..." I muttered to myself, quickly pulling my hand back. 

There was a pause, just a split second of silence, and I attempted to steady my breathing. "Is there someone in there?" The voice from the outside asked, not in a mean way, but leaning more towards curious. 

Fuck. They heard me curse. Damn me and my stupid muttering! I didn't say anything, but slowly began raising my feet up to tuck up under me. Just as I was about to wedge my foot between my thigh and the cover, the sole slipped, sending my converse-clad foot down to the floor. It made a loud thump against the tiles, sending my mind swirling with profanities. 

"Oh my God! It's a girl!" The voice yelped, backing away from the door. 

"A girl?" Another voice squealed. A commotion began outside of my stall, but I didn't even attempt to move. I pulled my legs up quickly to my chest, not caring about the noise since they already knew I was in there. All I could do was sit and cry, my nose hurting as well as my heart. 

"Hey, I think she's crying!" The first voice called out to the rest of the boys in the locker room. 

"Well, don't just talk like that when she's right there!" A deeper voice chastised, emerging from the excited chatter circulating the room. There was silence as the boys listened to him, and heavy footsteps made their way over to the stall door. Then, the inevitable happened: there was a knock on my door. "You can come out, Sweetheart. I promise, none of us are naked." The boy said with a chuckle. 

I didn't answer. 

"Come on out, we aren't going to hurt you." The boy tried again, his voice even sweeter. 

I spoke clearly for the first time since the boys had come in. "I don't want to." I sniffed, wrapping my arms even tighter around my legs. 

"They're not a girl?" One of the previous boys exclaimed. 

"They kinda sound like a girl!" Someone else supplied. 

"Well it doesn't matter, so shut up!" The guy who had been knocking on my door growled at the others. "How about you just let me in?" The boy suggested, knocking on the door once more. 

I sighed. They would eventually get in somehow. Might as well make it easy for them. "Only you." I stated, then leaned up and unlocked the stall. The door swung open, revealing my sad, sorry state.

"Oh Honey, what happened here?" He gasped once he saw me, but then quickly remembered his promise and came into the stall before shutting the door and locking it. 

As soon as he shut the door, I gulped, recognizing who he was. This was Phil freaking Lester, the punk, yet athletic, captain of the football team. When he wasn't looking like a snack out on the field (trust me, Zoe was a cheerleader and I sat on the bleachers during practices), he was riding a fucking Harley-Davidson in his navy blue varsity jacket and heavy black boots with colorful tattoos peaking out of the collar of his white tee. He was basically the center of every girl's, and occasional guy's, affections, and the one all of the boys looked up to, which was probably why he had been the one to come into the stall and not somebody else. 

"Is it a girl, Phil?" Someone hollered from the outside of the stall. 

"Shut up!" He yelled back, then returned his attention to me. He squinted for a moment, then he smiled, the nose ring that he usually took off before gym or playing sports glinting in the light. "You're Dan Powell." He gasped. 

I almost didn't want to correct him. "It's Howell, actually." I whispered, not looking up at him as I removed the blood-soaked tissue from my nose. I could hear the other boys leaving the room as they headed out towards the fields, leaving so they wouldn't get into trouble. I knew that their interest in me would be gone soon enough. In a few moments, it would only be us in the room. 

"But Ben told me.... never mind." He stumbled, confused. 

"How do you even know me..." I muttered, still not looking into his eyes. "And why are you in here while everyone else is going to gym?" I questioned, staring at his hand which was awkwardly hanging from his back pocket. It looked almost like a claw. 

"I forgot my clothes. Besides, I can't leave you now. You're hurt." He explained, even though I very much disagreed, my head telling me that he very well could leave if he wanted. "And I play with Zoe's boyfriend on the team. That's how I know you." He said awkwardly. 

"I'll be fine." I reassured him, but my body decided to argue otherwise, as a blood clot decided to fall out of my nose and onto my blue gym shirt, seemingly punctuating how not alright I was. 

"We should probably see the nurse." He stated, staring at the blood stains on my shirt. 

"No, it'll be okay." I argued. I had never been a good liar, and the nurse would know my story was fishy almost immediately. She had already chewed me out before for lying about who did what.

"No, you won't be. Your nose looks a little broken." He observed, coming closer and reaching out to touch it before pulling back his hand. "Sorry, I won't touch it. It's probably really sensitive." He apologized. 

"It's fine!" I whined, wanting him to leave me alone, but stay at the same time. 

He looked down at me, his unimpressed gaze staring into my soul. "Dan, I'm going to ask you again. What happened?" He crossed his arms, showing just how serious he was. 

"All I did was fall." I said begrudgingly, not wanting to tell him the whole truth.

"Dan. Come on Sweetheart, we both know you didn't just fall." He said sternly. 

I tried to look up at him through my lashes and give him the best puppy dog eyes I could. "But I did..." I replied in protest.

"I do hope you realize that trying to avoid my question only makes me suspect you didn't trip even more." He scoffed, crossing his arms in frustration.

"So what if I did more than fall? What are you going to do about it?" I huffed, mimicking his posture. 

"You know what? No more talking. You're coming to the nurse with me and that's final." He ordered, reaching out to grab my arm but I pulled back and away. "Dan, stop that!"

"You can't make me go. What are you going to do, drag me?" I muttered, scowling at Phil as he shot me a look of confusion and annoyance. 

"No." He responded. "But I will carry you." And before I knew it, Phil Lester had swung my body over his shoulder like I was a rag doll. 

"Oi! Put me down this instant!" I demanded, trying to kick him in the stomach. He only responded by tightening his grip on my thighs. "I mean it! I'll kick you in the face!" I warned before trying to kick him again, only to find my lower body pretty much immobile. I fought for a few seconds more, but then finally gave up, deciding it was better to just be carried over his shoulder than left in the locker room with a broken nose. I cringed as blood dripped from my nose onto the floor and his white t-shirt, leaving a trail as he made it to the locker room door.

"You really should put some pressure on it." Phil suggested as he pushed the door open with his free shoulder and carried me out into the gymnasium. I sighed, then begrudgingly reached up and pinched my nose firmly, sending pain through my face and head that made me grit my teeth and let out a whimper. Blood had continued to flow from my nose, and the red spot on the back of his shirt had grown considerably since he slung me over his shoulder. 

"You're an asshole." I muttered, my voice coming out strange and high-pitched from the pressure on my nose. 

"Thank you for the compliment." He responded, not missing a beat.

"You're not welcome." I hissed back.

"This would have been a lot easier if you cooperated." He sighed, the sound of his footsteps echoing through the empty halls. This position made me feel small and weak, almost childlike, but had me looking at Phil in a whole new light. He wasn't just tall and strong, he was a _man_. A real, bonafide man. 

I recalled the times I had seen him at his most masculine, like that time he pulled his leather jacket over his tattoos arms, started up his motorcycle, and then flipped down his sunglasses before smoothly gliding out of the parking lot with a practiced ease. Or the time I had been staring out the window during Chemistry and saw him pulling off his gym shirt on the field after a game of football. This revealed a smattering of black chest hair and nicely sculpted abs that caused me a mixture of arousal and envy. And how could I forget the time he let some blonde sit in his lap in the bleachers and grind herself on him until she let out a breathy moan and threw back her head. I was sitting three seats behind him that night, and for someone who wasn't interested in girls, it was surprisingly easy to cum in my pants at the sight of his fingers grabbing her exposed skin and the low humming he continually made in the back of his throat. 

"Here we are." He hummed suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up to see we were standing outside of the nurse's office and he carefully set me back on my feet. He raised his hand and knocked firmly on the door, but used his other hand to grab my waist and hold me still, most likely so I couldn't run off. 

A quite "Come in!" called from inside, and Phil pushed open the door to reveal the grandmother-like nurse sitting at her small desk. She stuck a bookmark in her latest romance novel, then rose from her chair and removed her reading glasses, only to let them hang around her neck by their cord. "Now, Philip Lester, what did you do to poor Daniel?" She exclaimed after identifying who we were. She moved over to where we stood and shooed his hand off of me before dragging me into the room herself by my wrist.

"Nothing, Miss! He won't tell me who did it to him." Phil sighed, crossing his arms and sending me a glare that wasn't quite lethal, but stilled showed disappointment. 

"I'll wager it was Mr. Kendall again. Always picking on the poor dear. It's such a shame." She tsked, forcing my hand from my nose an taking a look at the swollen flesh. 

"Chris Kendall? What all does he do to him?" Phil asked angrily. 

"I'm standing right here!" I interjected, thoroughly annoyed. 

"Shh. Less talking while I examine you, Love." She chastised, her gaze cemented on my nose.

"I don't even need to be here." I huffed, crossing my arms and pointedly glaring at her blue eyeshadow. 

"On the contrary, your nose needs cleaned and iced. It's not broken, but the swelling needs to go down as soon as possible." She replied, then grabbed my wrist again and pulled me over to the little cot that was set up in her office. She dropped my wrist, then raised her eyebrow and made a noise I took as an order to sit down. Phil followed me and sat beside me on the cot while the nurse dug around in the little fridge in the corner of the room for an ice pack. 

After she returned with the ice, she carefully cleaned the blood out from inside and around my nose with a cotton ball, then instructed me to hold the ice on it for twenty minutes. The nurse also handed me a small paper cup and a few pain relievers, which I took with a grateful nod. "Oh, what happened to your hair?" She gasped, finally noticing the bright pink blob stuck in the strands. 

I only shrugged my shoulders. 

She shook her head, then took the empty cup from me. She left the room, muttering something about papers and needing more candies for in her sweet dish.

I dutifully held the ice pack to my nose, and as much as I hated to admit it, I began feeling a bit better. "So, what does Kendall do to you? He's on the team with me. I could teach him a lesson, if you wanted." Phil offered. 

"He doesn't do anything!" I protested. 

"You're lying." Phil objected. 

"I'm really not." I said back.

"Would you stop being a smart ass and just tell me so I can help you?" He questioned, obviously becoming frustrated.

"I'm not! He didn't do anything to me, honestly!"

"Dan. Don't. Lie. To. Me." He grunted out, curling one hand into a fist beside his thigh. 

"Listen, He didn't mean to hurt me so badly today. It wasn't even his fault!" I babbled, my composure breaking. 

"What do you mean it wasn't? You admitted that he does things to you." Phil scowled. 

"Why do you even care?" I shouted, taking the pack from my nose and pointedly looking him in the face. 

He didn't respond.

"Huh? Why? Why can't you just deliver me to the nurse and leave like everyone else?" I muttered, turning away from him. 

"Why?" He murmured, softly gripping my shoulder, "Because you need someone to take care of you. You need someone to protect you. You need someone who will make sure Chris Kendall will never lay a finger on you again." 

I turned towards him, momentarily speechless. His hand didn't move a centimeter from my shoulder. "Who do you suggest then?" I spluttered, pressing the ice pack back to my nose and staring at him with an expression of curiosity. 

"Me." He growled, then grabbed my other shoulder and pulled my head towards his. I was so shocked that I dropped the ice pack, and his rough lips came in contact with my soft ones. 

I almost didn't dare to breathe. Phil Lester was kissing me. PHIL LESTER WAS FUCKING KISSING ME. I was so shocked I didn't even reciprocate, I just sat there with my eyes wide open in stone cold stillness with my arms hanging down by my sides. And it fucking hurt. Jesus, I didn't know that kissing involved so much nose-touching. 

"Phil." I said flatly, pushing at his arms. 

"Oh shit." He gasped, quickly pulling away. "Oh God, Dan. I'm so sorry!" He panicked, his eyes wide. 

"What the fuck?" I said in a tone so emotionless it sounded eerily calm. 

"I shouldn't have kissed you! Shit!" Phil cussed, jumping away from me and moving towards the door. 

"What the fuck?" I repeated, watching after him with glazed over eyes and a confused expression etched onto my face. 

"I'm so sorry!" He called back to me as he threw open the door of the room and nearly ran over the nurse as he bolted out. 

"Watch yourself, young man!" The nurse squealed, waving her finger in Phil's direction as he ran down the hall. "What in the world happened in here? And why is that ice pack not on your nose?" She scolded, picking up the pack from the floor and thrusting it into my hands. "Well, Daniel? What happened?" She questioned. 

I looked up at her. "I think I just had my first kiss." I whispered. 

"My heavens!" She huffed, grabbing my wrist and forcing the ice pack back on my nose. "All of the good stuff happens when I'm not here." She muttered under her breath. 

\- - -

It had been a few days since the incident in the nurse's office, and Phil had been avoiding me ever since. My nose had healed slightly, not quite as dark of a bruise as before, and it didn't hurt anymore when I tried to breath through it. I got many strange stares from everyone, ranging from those of disgust to those of pity. 

Another thing that attracted the looks was my new haircut. They couldn't get the gum out at the hair shop, so they had to clip it out then try to style my hair. It ended up looking less like me and more like all of the other boys in school. They quiffed up the hair in the middle of my head so it looked fuller. I hated it. 

I walked passed a group of girls who began giggling, but I only put down my head. Kids were fucking brutal. It seemed as though everyone had seen me and laughed. Well, except one person. 

The only person I hadn't seen was Phil. After he kissed me, I formulated a plan. I was usually a very meek, soft-spoken individual, but after his shocking actions, I decided I would have to be a bit more bold if I truly wanted answers. He couldn't just kiss me and walk away without expecting me to want to talk to him about it. 

So I watched him. I stood at my locker until a cautious Phil stopped by his locker and hastily began putting in the combination. He probably knew my locker was in the same hall as his and was trying to come and go as quickly as possible. Today, I was the predator and he was the prey. Then, Phil slammed his locker door shut and I saw my opportunity to pounce. I hustled to where he stood, nervously leaning against the wall slightly as he waited for the streams of people to slow. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt under his varsity jacket since it was game day, and goodness, he looked perfect. 

"Phil, I need to talk to you!" I squeaked, gathering my courage as I approached the boy. 

His head bucked up as soon as he heard my shrill voice and as soon as he spotted me, he began walking in the opposite direction. 

"Stop ignoring me!" I shouted, running after Phil as he strode through the hall way. Damn him and his fucking giraffe legs, and damn me for wearing mint green skinny jeans. "Phil Lester!" I yelped, making a run for him and grabbing his sleeve while people began streaming past us. 

"Dan, stop it!" He protested shamefully, stopping in the middle of the crowd and prying my fingers from his sleeve. 

"But I need to talk to you!" I begged, grabbing his forearm with my other hand while he held me by the opposite wrist. 

"Something going on here?" A voice boomed from across the hall, and suddenly the crowd parted to reveal an obviously ripped jock in a tight muscle shirt with his backpack lazily slung over his one shoulder. His hair was spiked up in that really straight guy way and he was subtly cracking his knuckles like you would expect from someone in a gangster film. 

"I can handle myself, Colin." Phil snarled, glaring at him. 

Colin's jaw tightened. "You sure? Why don't you let me take care of him?" He questioned, tone sickeningly sweet as he grabbed the collar of my polo shirt and dragged me away from Phil. 

"I said I'll take care of it!" Phil bellowed, grabbing me back almost as quickly as I had been snatched away. The whole situation was entirely horrifying and I felt like I was going to be choked at each moment. I cowered away from both boys as they fought. Damn, I should have just sent him a message on Facebook. 

Colin dropped my collar, but Phil's hold on my upper arm was like steel. "You better, Lester." Colin threatened cooly, readjusting his backpack then sauntering off again, ignoring the looks people have him as he went. The attention was then turned to us, and Phil began to turn away, letting go of my arm as he did. 

"Wait!" I protested. 

"There's nothing left to talk about, Dan. I already apologized! What do you want?" He  demanded bitterly, whirling around to face me. 

"I want to talk to you." I yelled, stomping my foot to accent my point. 

"Oh my gosh, shut up!" He whisper-screamed, then looked around to see if anyone else had heard. "Fine." He finally sighed, defeated. "But not here." He grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me past all of the other students in the hall and into the boys bathroom. 

A lone boy stood at the sink as we entered. "Get lost." Phil grunted, grabbing my backpack from my arm and throwing it to the floor. The boy didn't even bother to wash the rest of the soap suds off or grab a paper towel, he was so frightened. 

"There's no need to be mean to people." I huffed as the door slammed shut. 

"Yes, there is." Phil hissed, moving to lock the bathroom door behind the fleeing boy. 

"Is that really necessary?" I sighed, crossing my arms. 

"Yeah, it is." He repeated, coming back over to where I was standing. "You can't just fucking come up to me in the hall like that, Dan. Didn’t you see what that guy just tried to do to you?”

"So what? You aren't some untouchable god, are you? Or are you? Are you suddenly too good to talk to me? Or do you only talk to poor little Dan Howell when it's convenient and you can get something out of it?" I sassed, defiantly taking a step forward so I was mere inches from his chest. 

"You know that's not why I helped you." He muttered, looking away. 

"Oh really, mate? Then why is it that I'm only allowed to talk to you when we're alone and you can take advantage of me?" I questioned. 

"I never took advantage of you!" He protested, turning back to me and getting closer to my face, so close that our noses almost touched. 

"What do you call kissing a person in a vulnerable position?" I shot back loudly, not caring if I got into trouble or if someone heard. 

"Why are you so fucking hung up on this? I'm sorry if you think I'm so low that I would take advantage of you." Phil said angrily, stepping back from me. "Don't think I didn't notice how you looked at me when I came into the stall with you the other day." He frowned, crossing his arms once again. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, taking a step back, even though it was very obvious that I knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. 

"Oh come on, Dan. I'm not stupid." He insisted, a stupid smile replacing his scowl. He took a step towards me, playing a game of cat and mouse. 

I glared at him, then stepped back again. "I seriously don't know what you're talking about!" I insisted, my face betraying me by heating up severely once again.

Phil's smile morphed into a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat's. "Do you think I don't know what people with crushes look like?" He smirked, following me. 

"Don't be so full of yourself." I hissed back, which only made him find the situation even more hilarious. I refused to take another step and tried to puff out my chest. 

"Dan, you've had a crush on me for months." He spouted off, laughing as I tried to look intimidating. "It hasn't been the most comforting feeling, you know. Feeling someone's eyes on your ass, that it." 

"Now you're talking out of _your_ ass." I clipped back, annoyed and embarrassed as I shrunk back into myself. 

He chuckled like the stupid fuck he was. "Yeah okay." 

"I'm serious!" I pouted. 

"You're serious? Okay, if you're so serious about not liking me, how about you prove it." 

My eyes went wide. "W-w-what do y-y-you m-mean?" I stuttered, not quite sure what 'proving' it to him would entail. 

"We can do this very simply. How about you just kiss me?" He said casually, acting as if he had just asked if we were having peas or carrots for dinner. 

"And why would I do that?" I spluttered, clearly shocked. 

"Because you want to prove you don't like me. All you have to do is kiss me and then tell me you don't have feelings for me. Easy." He explained nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. 

I pursued my lips. "I kissed you before, remember?" I asked sourly.

"Yeah, but this time you're going to participate and not just sit there like a dead fish." He replied. 

"Oh, sorry I forgot that it was socially acceptable to kiss strangers without warning. I'll remember that the next time I feel the need to make out with someone after they break their nose." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. 

"Okay, first of all, you didn't break your nose. It was just bleeding and swollen. Secondly, I already apologized for that. Now you're just beating a dead horse." He sassed. 

"Fine!" I growled, throwing my hands up into the air. "If I just fucking kiss you and prove my point, will you stop acting like I worship the ground you walk on?" I questioned, crossing my arms. 

"Sure!" Phil responded cheerfully, reaching out to pull me closer. "But I never said that. I just know what a crush looks like. And you look like you have one."

His long fingers dug into my shoulders as he pulled me to him, but I didn't really care. All that I could think about was that I was going to kiss Phil fucking Lester again. And this time, I was going to kiss him back. My face burned and I could feel my palms go sweaty. Gosh, I'd never been more nervous in my life. 

"Are you ready?" He asked, his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath against my cheeks. 

"Yeah." I gulped, not ready in the slightest. 

And suddenly I was met with his mouth. His hands were gone from my shoulders, and now he was cradling my head with one hand while the other found its way down the grip my waist. His lips were soft against mine, and he kept the pressure of the kiss gentle yet steady. As soon as our lips touched, my arms instinctively came up to wrap around his neck and I leaned forward into him. 

Then it stopped. 

Phil pulled his face back from mine, promptly ending the moment, and then removed his hands from me and took a step back. As soon as he moved away my arms recoiled and I let out a little noise of disappointment. He raised an eyebrow at that. "So, do you still say you don't like me?"

"Yes." I responded shakily. 

"Yes as in 'I do have a crush on you.' or yes as in 'I have absolutely no feelings for you.'?" He asked. 

"I don't know."

He stepped forward again and I immediately reached out to hug him. "You know, if you do like me you can just say so. I mean, I know that I certainly like you..." He murmured softly. 

"You do?" I questioned, shocked, and pulled back from the hug. 

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty clear when I kissed you in the nurses office. You know, when I said that you were precious and needed someone to protect you. But then you went fucking catatonic and I knew you were mad at me, so I tried to avoid you." He recounted. "You are _very_ cute when you're mad." He added. 

"I am not." I denied, blushing and looking and looking at the ground. 

He took two fingers and lifted my chin up so that I was looking him in the face. "You're also very cute when you're blushing and refusing to believe anything I'm saying." He whispered, then began leaning down, giving me enough time to push him away if I wanted to, and kissed me again. This time, however, it was more like a quick, soft peck. "We really should be together. It should be a requirement.” He stated quietly, holding my brown eyes in his dreamy blue ones.

"Oh? And why is that?" I murmured, giving into his captivating gaze. 

"Because you're the exact opposite of me." He explained. "You're sweet, kind, and lovely. You can't kick a ball into a goal to save your life, but you can sure as hell draw me a picture of literally anything. You're so soft, while I'm just sharp and pointy, and if we were cuddling I would totally lay my head down on your chest because I'm too uncomfortable to lay on. You're so different from me...we compliment each other.”

“We don’t even know each other.” I argued, even thought my brain was wholeheartedly agreeing with everything he was saying. 

“Then let’s start over.” Phil replied simply. 

“What?” I asked dumbly. 

He stuck out his hand. “Hi, my name is Phil Lester. I like Muse, and playing video games, and have totally not kissed you, like, three times.” 

I laughed, then reached out my own hand to shake his. “I’m Dan Howell. I also like Muse, and playing video games, and have totally not ruined a white shirt of yours by bleeding down your back.”

“Nice to meet you Dan Howell.” 

“Nice to meet you Phil Lester.”

We stood in silence for a few seconds. “You should sit with me at lunch today, Dan Howell. We can talk about the new Muse album, and if you just happen to end up sitting a little too close to me, I won’t object.” He chimed after a moment. 

I bit my lip and looked up at him. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this garbage. i love you guys.


End file.
